


Falling Ash

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Aerys was a good dad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a member of the Nights Watch, Assassins, BAMF Jon, Bamf dany, Black ops groups, Dany needs a hug, Dark Past, Espionage, Everyone is actually a badass, F/F, F/M, Female badass bodyguards, Fluff, Gen, He Knows A Lot, Jon is NOT a Targaryen, Jon is a senator, Jon knows something, M/M, Mance is lowkey nick fury, Modern Westeros, Night's Watch, Nikita inspired, Protective Jon, Sex Slavery, Smut, Stubborn Characters, Swearing, Tywin has a soft spot for Dany, Valyria- freeform, drug usage, mention of underage prostitution, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, an assassin for a secret government agency goes rogue after finding out the truth about the murders of her entire family and that her boss is planning to start world war 3.She teams up with the infamous Night's Watch to bring down her former employers and hopefully prevent a third world war.All while trying her hardest not to fall for the senator she was once instructed to kill. Because no epic love story has ever began with an assassination attempt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A recycled fic of mine. I apparently have too time on my hands. But please do enjoy. 
> 
> Unedited. So apologies in advance for any errors in spelling or grammar or in general

"His name, is Jon Stark. He's a first time senator of the barren wasteland, Winterfell. And at 27, he's the youngest Senator to ever be elected. And that might have something to do with the fact that he's the only child of Attorney General, Lyanna Stark and the late Director of the Kingsguard, Arthur Dayne. The people who want him dead are a powerful liberal group from Essos called The Sons of the Harpy-"

Dany sat up and opened her mouth to ask something but her boss, Tywin Lannister, held his index finger up. She immediately closed her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"-you know we have a very strict no ask, no tell policy." Tywin reminded Dany. He handed everyone a black folder and turned back to the huge screen behind him. "Now, the UN is having some treaty gala and Senator Stark will be attending. He's only in King's Landing for 2 days, so this might be our only chance at getting him."

"Death will be by CG-10, a lethal toxin. Just inject it into his heart and instant death. But, we have reason to believe the senator is also working for the Night's Watch, or acting as their spy. So he'll be under their protection if our assessment is true. Thus the need to be extra careful. We can't afford to mess this up." Cersei Baratheon added. She was the resident psychologist and executive strategist at Nitro. She was also the only daughter of Tywin Lannister. 

Her eyes brushed over the room of agents warningly, and stayed on Dany for a second longer. Dany rolled her eyes at this. She and Cersei had never gotten along. Dany thought Cersei was a manipulative bitch who needed a good dicking and Cersei thought Dany was too uninhabited and uncontrollable for Nitro.

Nitro was a secret black ops organization founded and funded by the Westerosi government. It was responsible for operations such as sabotage, espionage and assassinations. Nitro also specialized in under the table murder for hire services, where Tywin went behind the government's back and worked for their enemies. Many of Nitro's notable assassinations were of people with political ties and high up in the government. Dany had been an agent for 7 years and she was undeniably the best Nitro had to offer.

On the other end of the spectrum, the Night's Watch was an independent intelligence-driven and threat-focused national security organization with both intelligence and law enforcement responsibilities. They had the authority and responsibility to investigate specific crimes assigned to them and to provide other law enforcement agencies with cooperative services, such as fingerprint identification, laboratory examinations, and training. They also gathered, shared, and analyzed intelligence, both to support their own investigations and those of their partners and to better understand and combat the security threats facing Westeros and the Free Cities.

"Cersei is right, if the senator really is one of the crows, we can't mess this up. We need to do it right. Now, normally for a kill strike mission like this I would send Agent Storm but I- _we_ " Tywin rectified looking at Cersei, who wore a haughty look on her face."-feel Agent Naharis would be best for-"

"You can't be serious!" Dany snapped interrupting her boss. This mission was perfect for her, kill strikes were her specialty! She had an unbeatable kill record and the 25-year-old never missed.

"Agent Storm-"

"This is bullshit Tywin and you know it! I have more experience and- full offense Daario- I'm the all-around better operative!" Dany barked, once again interrupting Tywin.

Cersei scoffed and Dany's neck snapped to the woman. "Your recent behaviour says otherwise, you're a very skilled killer Dany, no one can argue with that, but for this mission we need an agent that can listen to instructions as well as follow them-"

"I can listen to instructions!" Dany retorted.

"Yes, it's the following them part that you can't seem to master." Cersei commented.

"I can-"

"That's enough. Agent Naharis is leading this mission, Agent Storm. You're to be his date and back up, but remember- he's in charge. Cersei will arrange everything and we'll have a strike team outside the venue in case you need extraction. Again, I cannot emphasize the importance of this mission enough. Nothing can go wrong. These Sons of the Harpy are paying good money for a nice, clean job. You get in, take Jon out and get out. Draw no unnecessary attention to yourselves. Are we clear?"

"Crystal boss." Daario Naharis nodded looking smug. Next to him, Dany scowled, wanting nothing more than to punch the look off his stupid face.

"Agent Storm?" Tywin asked looking at his most skilled agent.

"Crystal boss" She said imitating Daario. "Are we done?"

Tywin nodded and watched the young woman storm out of his office and slam the door. He felt sorry for the punching bag he knew she was about to destroy.

"She needs to be conditioned." Cersei said when Tywin's office was cleared. "You know I'm right, if we can't control our agents we're no different from those sheep at the Night's Watch or the bureau."

Tywin took a seat and poured whiskey for himself and Cersei. "Dany is a killing machine, we give her a target and she strikes. We don't need more than that."

"She's an animal dad!"

"With a 100% mission success rate. We need her." Tywin responded.

"What we need is a-"

"Cersei!" Tywin shouted, he rubbed his temples and grimaced. "It's been a long day. I have a raging headache and this is making it worse. I'll speak to Dany, remind her what's expected-"

"No, let me." Cersei smirked.

"Cersei..." Tywin gave her a look. He knew Cersei, knew what she was capable of. And he knew how she handled people she thought were a problem. And his daughter thought Dany was a very huge problem for Nitro. Never figuring out what drove Dany and what she was thinking annoyed Cersei. She prided herself in knowing everything and being able to read everyone, but Dany was the exception. Cersei had never cracked the young woman or her past. And she hated it.

Tywin knew he should share the details of Dany's past with his colleague and daughter; but he simply didn't trust her with it. As a matter of fact, only 5 people alive knew about Dany's past and Nitro's involvement in it. Everything was so intricate; Tywin couldn't afford to have more people knowing about it. And he could'nt afford to lose his best agent over it. 

"I won't break your little pet, Tywin." Cersei said bitterly. "I'll just talk to her. Dany has never truly opened up to us, which makes it difficult for us to control her. Let me talk to her, enter her mind. See what she truly fears and use it to get her to co-operate with us." She reasoned.

"Fine, do it." Tywin sighed. He was fond of Dany, but Cersei was right. Dany was an animal, a hurt animal and they were the most dangerous. He had seen first-hand the consequences of the route Dany was heading in, and if Cersei could get through her, gain control of her, maybe they could steer her off that direction. And it was unlikely Cersei would piece Dany's entire past in one QNB- T10 dosage, which he guessed was what Cersei was going to use on Dany.

"I'll send you the report after." Cersei's smirk widened and she waltzed out Tywin's office.

"Lancelot, please call Agent Storm to my office. Tell her it's urgent." Cersei asked her tall, lanky, clumsy assistant. He was an MIT graduate and a certified genius, so his physical appearance didn't matter to Cersei. She recruited him for his mind, not his looks. Though he was rather gifted in the bedroom. 

Walking to her safe, Cersei punched in her code and the safe opened. She reached for the QNB- T10 and smiled. The toxin allowed her to delve into the mind of the drinker and see what they saw, see their deepest thoughts and desires. It was still in the testing stages and had some minor side effects but Cersei was at her wit's end. Dany had been with Nitro for 7 years and in all those years Cersei had failed to crack her. Not anymore, today was the day Cersei found out what really went on in Dany's head. What drove her to be this merciless killer with no regard for human lives what so ever.

A knock came on the door and Dany strolled in. She was in training wear, drenched in sweat and her hair stuck to her forehead. A scowl was also plastered on her face.

"You wanted to see me?" She gritted out.

"Agent Storm, yes sit. Please."

Cersei watched as the small, beautiful woman begrudgingly sat down.

"I was busy" Dany spat. She didn't want to be there. Her workout hadn't been as satisfying as she expected. Her hands were itchy; she wanted to punch something repeatedly. Something hard. But she wouldn't mind settling for Cersei's face. 

"Yes, don't worry I shan't be long. Tea? Coffee? Wine?"

"Water." Dany had been in such a rush to get this over and done with, she hadn't had any after her workout.

Cersei smiled and poured water into a glass. Dany was watching her and Cersei bit the inside of her mouth. She needed a distraction; she needed to pour at least two droplets of the QNB-T10 into Dany's water. Predicting the woman would probably have a second glass; Cersei pretended to be refilling the water jug and quickly pressed three drops of the QNB-T10 into the jug.

"So, Zuhair Murad or Elie Saab?" Cersei asked.

"Sorry?"

Cersei offered the glass of water to Dany and sat across from her. "For the treaty gala tomorrow night. Would you like to wear Zuhair Murad or Elie Saab?"

"Paolo Sebastian." Dany replied taking a sip of the water.

"I can arrange that." Cersei smiled. "You can do your own make-up and hair?"

Nodding, Dany poured herself another glass of water and Cersei's smile widened.

"Excellent. Daario has the mission file; he'll brief you whenever you're free."

"Well, if that was all. I'll be leaving now." Dany finished her second glass and rose when suddenly her vision blurred. She blinked hard and saw black dots; those black dots became larger till everything went black and she collapsed on the floor.

Cersei quickly got up and called another agent to help carry Dany to the work bed Cersei used to operate on the agents. After plunging a few needles and wires into Dany's temples, she connected her mind to Dany's and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of light fog, she was in, she was in Dany's mind. She would be able to see everything Dany saw, hear everything and also feel what Dany felt. 

~~

_Daenerys was running. Running through the field behind her beautiful home. She was laughing and screaming in delight, as her father chased after her, also laughing._

_"I am going to get you!" Her father yelled after her. Daenerys just giggled and ran faster. But her father caught her and threw her tiny body into the air. Daenerys giggled as her father threw her up again._

_After they both tire, they began making their way back to the house. They stopped and took in the beautiful scenery. The Valyrian mountains and spectacular foliage took little Daenerys' breath away. The sunsets here were the most beautiful._

_"This is enchanting." Daenerys recited in perfect English._

_"Your English has gotten good." Her father commented. "Have you been practicing?" He asked._

_Daenerys nodded proudly. "Miss Lucy makes us practice every day." She smiled. Daenerys liked Miss Lucy. She was kind and had a warm smile. She was also very patient with Daenerys when it came to the common tongue. The young girl still found herself mixing her High Valyrian and the common tongue._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow, Little one" Her father smiled sadly._

_"Again? Do you have to go, papa?" Daenerys was about to start crying. She hated when her father left for 'business'._

_"I do, but remember. Everything I do, it's all for you and our family. And you're destined for great things Daenerys." Her father said kissing her forehead. "Remember that, do not let anyone take that away from you."_

_Daenerys' tears gloss her eyes and her father started disappearing._

_"No papa! Come back papa!" The little girl screamed._

Dany's eyes flashed open and she shot up. She wasn't in Cersei's office anymore. She was in her apartment, but she didn't remember how she got there. All she remembered was that dream- no, memory. It was a memory. A very painful memory that Dany had spent 13 years trying to forget.

She heard her phone vibrate and unlocked it.

_**\- You're fucking late. Daario** _

She checked the time and cursed out loud. It was the following day and the gala was in less than 2 hours. She still needed to shower, get dressed and do her hair and makeup. She quickly sent Daario a message.

_**\- Give me an hour.** _

What in seven hells happened yesterday? Why didn't she remember anything? Did she get super drunk and blackout? But her head was fine and her tongue didn't taste like cardboard, so it couldn't be that. Was it Cersei? Did the stupid hag drug her? Or perform one of those dangerous off book operations on her?

_**\- 30 minutes. Daario** _

Dany groaned and quickly jumped into the shower; allowing the scorching hot water to hit her body. She loved showering in hot water. She loved the feeling. All too soon she walked out her shower and spent the next hour getting ready. Daario could choke for all she cared.

"Dany!" She heard someone call out. "Cersei has me acting like a chauffeur tonight, so I'm your driver. Dany? Can I come in? You're decent right?"

"Yes Grey, come in" Dany smiled. Grey was the closest thing she had to a friend at Nitro. He was one of the best hackers in the world and the dude made a mean BLC sandwich.

"Damn" He whistled when he saw her. "If I didn't see you as my little sister- 11/10 I'd smash!"

Dany rolled her eyes and smiled. "A simple 'You look beautiful Dany' would have been sufficient."

"Potato, patata. Same thing. Now come we're late. Daario is already in the car and the fucker does not look thrilled."

Dany chuckled and followed Grey out.

"Fucking finally!" Daario shouted when Grey and Dany entered the car.

"Calm your tits Daario. We still have an hour before the gala begins."

"We have less than that! And I still need to brief you on every-"

"Brief for what? This is a kill mission, we get in, I look pretty and distract the target and you strike. What else do I need to know?"

Daario was going to tell her about Jon being a ridiculously skilled fighter, he was going to tell her about his entourage of highly trained Wildling bodyguards who fought with spears and long swords, he really was. But he decided not to. Dany would have to find out herself. Daario hated how the woman thought she knew everything and that she was above everyone at Nitro. Tonight was the night she became boo boo the fool, he vowed.

"Nothing I guess." He said.

The ride to the gala was a long and silent one. Each person in the car in their own world. 

Daario; was thinking about the mission. How he would outsmart Jon. He was required to inject some toxin Cersei had given him into Jon's heart. He only had one shot to do this and he needed to do it right. He had to prove he was worth the investment Nitro put on him. And he had to prove once and for all, that he was a better agent than Dany Storm. And what kind of a name was that anyway? Sounded more like a pornstar's stage name than an actual name.

On the driver's seat, Grey was thinking of all the different ways he could kill Cersei. He had failed to hack into one of the CIA's databases and Cersei had gone full-on mental on him. Called him all types of names and even threw her shoe at him! And she put him on driving duty for a full month! That fucking crazy bitch!

Dany; was thinking about how to hijack this mission and make it her own. Maybe as she played 'distraction' she could quickly kill the senator herself. How hard could it be? He was probably some spoilt, uncultured Republican brat. He'll be dead before the Night's Watch even knew what was happening. She smiled when she realized how easy this could be. And yes Tywin would be mad, but he didn't stay mad at her for long. As for Cersei, she'd hate Dany even more for disobeying orders but Dany couldn't care less about what the woman thought of her. Thinking about Cersei made Dany frown, did the older woman really drug her? Or so something to her? And if she did, why? Dany knew drugs. She knew how they worked and how they made you feel. And she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. So what the fuck had Cersei done to her?

"We're here!" Grey announced with fake enthusiasm.

Dany got out her mirror and fixed the minor imperfections on her face and hair. She waited for Daario to go around and open the door for her, but when he didn't, she huffed and opened the door herself.

"Pig!" She spat.

"It's 2018 sweetheart. Open your own door." He retorted, raising his arm so she could link hers into it.

"You kids enjoy, and remember, you're here to kill Senator Jon not each other." Grey joked, whispering the latter part.

Dany allowed Daario to lead her into the large room and put on a large fake smile. While Daario showed his invitation to the security, Dany quickly and swiftly took the small syringe from his pocket and expertly rolled it into her hair. A trick Cersei had thought her on her first year at Nitro.

"Don't do or say anything without my permission. Just smile and look pretty. Got it?" Daario said through his smile.

"Got it" Dany resounded. She scanned the room for the senator. And bingo! She found him. He stood tall in all his glory, wearing a black fitted suit with a printed scarf over one shoulder. He was with three women; one with fiery red hair who looked at Jon with puppy eyes, one with dark hair who looked to be scanning the place and the third woman looked familiar to Dany.

"Val Rayder." Daario worded. "Scan the room for more crows. Fuck, he really is working for them. This can't be a coincidence."

Dany inspected the room once again and spotted Podrick Payne sitting with Bronn Moala in a dark booth. The two looked to be discussing something very important. She knew their names and faces as they were drilled into her by Tywin over the years.

"Payne and Moala, 10 'o clock." Dany whispered to Daario.

"And Tollett by the bar. Grey, Grey do you copy?"

_"Yeah, wait you're done already? Damn that was quick, almost beat your record in Pentos, Dany. 18 kills in 10 seconds. You-"_

"No you idiot, the crows are here. Scout the building and check if this is some sort of set up" Daario said over his com. "And where are you going?" He asked Dany when she unlinked their arms and walked away.

"While you two figure that out, I'm going to get myself a drink"

"We're working Agent Storm! You-"

"No, you're working. I'm just the distraction, remember?" Dany smiled and swayed her hips to the bar.

"Martini please, shaken." She smiled at the bar attendant. The bar attendant made the drink and handed it to Dany with a smile. She downed the drink in one go before she felt a presence next to her.

"Laphroaig, neat."

Impressive, she thought. A man who knew his drinks. She turned to look at the mystery man and she froze. It was him.

Senator Jon, tonight's target. And holy fuck, the man looked even better up close. She drank him in and swallowed hard.

When he caught her staring, she quickly looked away. Well, time to pull out what Cersei taught her all those years ago, and act as a 'distraction'.

"I'm sorry, it's just- your accent. It's unusual around here." Dany smiled turning back to the man. And it was true. You didn't find a lot of northmen in King's Landing.

"I'm not from around here." Jon said and thanked the bar attendant when his drink was served.

"So, where are you from- no let me guess." Dany laughed. The laugh may have been unnecessary but she knew how good she looked laughing and Jon would have no chance. No man or woman has ever resisted her charms.

"Okay, 3 guesses." Jon played along.

"Hmmm, somewhere in the north... White Harbour?"

He grinned and shook his head. Dany acted disappointed and pouted.

"Not White Habour? Okay... Bear Island?" She asked. 

"You're awful at this" Jon joked, finishing his drink.

"Hey!" Dany cried, playfully punching his chest and she swore one of the women he was talking to earlier froze.

Okay...

"I'm from Winterfell" He smiled. He had a beautiful smile Dany noticed. Well, a beautiful everything really. And his lashed were longer than expected for a guy and his lips were full and oh so tempting. And his hair looked straight out of a hair commercial. But his eyes, his eyes were Dany's favourite feature. She'd never seen eyes that colour before. They were simply beautiful. But she had to snap out of it. She had a job to do.

"Erm- Winterfell?" She cleared her throat. "I've never heard of it" She lied, she held out her arm like Daario did and turned to him. "How about you tell me more about it?"

Jon linked their arms and the two walked out of the hall and into the gardens. The red headed woman made a move to follow them out; but Dany noticed Jon shake his head and the woman stayed back. She wondered what their deal was.

"Winterfell is small, but beautiful. Magical really. Winter there is unreal. And the sunsets there are the most enchanting I've ever seen." Jon spoke proudly.

Dany faltered as she recalled her dream. Also of beautiful, enchanting sunsets.

"Everything seems more vibrant there and the air is purer." Jon added. He really loved his home, Dany gathered. 

_"Dany what the fuck are you doing? Get him back inside now!"_ Dany heard over her earpiece. She subtly removed it and dropped it on the ground. She would do this much quicker without Daario screaming in her ear.

"What about mountains? Does it have beautiful mountains and views of them?" Dany knew this was dangerous territory but she couldn't stop herself. And at least the man would die thinking of his beautiful home.

"The cast- er, my house does. My room actually has the best view. I- I didn't mean it like that." Jon blushed making Dany giggle. Yes, giggle. Gods, she should just kill this man and be over with all this. She's already dragged it out too long.

She moved closer and looked up at him. "Guess I'll have to take your word on it." Her eyes fell to his lips and bit her lower lip.

"I'd like you to kiss you now" Jon breathed. He didn't know what came over him, he wasn't normally like this. Gods, he didn't even know her name. And he was normally more reserved- but this woman. She was ethereal. The most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And she awoke a different side of him. And he liked it.

Dany nodded and Jon's lips immediately captured hers. She lost herself in the intensity of the kiss before remembering what she was and what she was sent there to do. She pulled out the syringe from her hair and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry" She said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "For what?" He asked and the events that followed were a blur.

Dany plunged the syringe into Jon's heart and watched him choke and his face turn purple. And the look on his eyes was one Dany would never forget. 

"Jon!" The red headed woman screamed before running to attack Dany with a spear. A literal spear! Where the fuck did she get a spear? Another came charging with a spear as well and Dany cursed the restrictions her dress gave her. The three women fought and from the corner of her eye, Dany spotted Podrick rushing to help Jon. She couldn't have that, she disarmed the smaller of the two warrior women and threw the spear at Podrick, but the man dived out of the way.

Seven Hells!

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Dany needed backup. But she had removed her com device and had no way of communicating with Grey or Daario. Dany knew she was a good fighter, arguably Nitro's best. But these women she was fighting were something else. They were fast, faster than her. And they were way stronger than her, and they seemed to read her moves before she could even execute them. This was bad. She needed to get out of there before the other crows arrived.

She quickly threw her pearl necklace at the two women to distract them, and ran as fast as she could. She dodged a spear being thrown her way and cursed when she looked back and saw Bronn was hot on her heels. And he was now shooting at her. 

Fuck! Fuckady! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Dany! Get in!" She heard and saw Grey pull up in an unfamiliar car. She dove into the car through the window and put her head down, as Bronn was still shooting. Grey pulled out his gun and threw Dany another one. They both shot at Bronn and stopped when they were a safe distance from him.

"Daario, where's Daario?" Dany asked still trying to catch her breath.

"The asshole left without us. Took our fucking car and bailed! But most importantly, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED DANY? There wasn't supposed to be a shootout. We were supposed to be in and out. No mess. No attention drawn to us! Tywin's going to kill us!"

Dany grimaced and sighed, it was all her fault. Fuck! She had messed up, she had messed up big time.

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dany messed up. Lol 
> 
> And for clarity, during the dream, Cersei was like an invisible bystander watching everything and feeling everything Dany felt. But it's all from Dany's perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this one already written and your comments on chapter 1 were so nice soooooooo, here's chapter 2!! 
> 
> Note, Valyria here is freeform. It's like one of those small rich countries in Europe that have monarchs. In this case, Esso is Europe and Westeros, America. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> #unedited

“Fuck Dany, did you not read the mission file? Did Daario not fill you in on the Wildling bodyguards the senator keeps close?" Grey asked, swerving the car sharply. 

"He tried to but- I thought he was just gonna spew nonsense like he normally does. Fuck, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I screwed up didn't I?" Dany asked her only friend. Grey looked back at her and gave an apologetic smile. 

"Boss man heard what happened, he wants to see you. And he didn't sound happy Dany." 

Dany groaned and swore loudly. She knew Tywin liked her and often defended her from Cersei and the top management at Nitro, but this time she knew she went too far. Normally when she disobeyed orders she got the job done, so they didn't have much to chide her on. But tonight she blatantly disobeyed orders and failed to neutralize her target, Podrick had got to him and the maesters at the Night’s Watch would surely heal him. This was supposed to be a quick, clean job, and she turned it into a shootout and it was all round messy. 

"Are you hurt?" Grey asked her after a few minutes.

"I'm fine," Dany replied and gave a small smile. Those female Wildlings had actually given her a few cuts and bruises with their spears but it was nothing the young woman couldn't handle, she's had worse. 

"We're here," Grey said and parked the car. Dany looked out the window and saw they were in fact outside Nitro's compounds. To anyone else, the compounds looked like old, average heighted buildings, but appearances could be very deceiving. 

Using voice and facial recognition the two entered Nitro and were searched at the door. Their weapons were taken back to the storage rooms and Dany was escorted to Tywin's office. 

"You wanted to see me," She said when she entered the office. 

"Yes, Agent Storm, please sit down," Tywin said, his voice was even and Dany couldn't make out his facial expression. The door opened again and Cersei walked in, wearing an ugly scowl on her face. It wasn’t a good look and it aged her 10 more years.

"You ruined it! You ruined everything! You stupid! Stupid girl!" She yelled pointing her long skinny finger at Dany.

"Cersei- please." Tywin pleaded. He was tired, he knew this meeting was going to drain him and he wanted it over already. 

"I demand immediate cancellation! We have given her chance after chance and she ruins every single one! No more!" Cersei said, this time much calmer. 

Cancellation? Dany knew she messed up big time, but cancellation seemed slightly overboard. Maybe conditioning for two weeks, three at best, but not cancellation.

"This can be fixed Cersei, there is no need for cancellation" 

"Agents have been cancelled for far less! By you even!" Cersei pointed out, "I will not let your affection for this woman cloud your judgement! Not anymore. She’s done." 

"Does this woman get to defend herself or?" Dany asked feeling annoyed that they spoke as if she wasn't even in the room. 

"I’ve already sent an email to Olenna, she's on my side on this. She also believes Ms. Storm's recent and past behaviour calls for cancellation. We can't have an agent we can't control!" Cersei said. 

Olenna Tyrell was one of the founders of Nitro, her word was law and hearing that she also thought Dany should be cancelled, caused a cold chill to run down Dany's spine. And for the first time, in a really long time, she was afraid. She turned to Tywin hoping he'd have her back. 

"Agents are owed a trial before cancellation. Agent Storm will stand before the board and plead her case, if they find her guilty of insubordination she will be cancelled."

"Trial? There is no need for a trial! Not only did she disobey direct orders, she put the lives of her fellow agents at risk and she failed at the mission! She-"

"I'm the head of Nitro Cersei, and I've spoken! She will get a trial and you can present your case against her there!" 

Cersei was seething! She gave Dany a hard glare before walking out Tywin's office and slamming the door.

"I know she’s your daughter and this might be weird, but she really needs to get laid," Dany said trying to ease the tension in the room. But Tywin wasn't amused, "Okay, okay. I know I messed up, Tywin, I'm sorry. I thought I could take Jon on my own but obviously, I was wrong. But as you said I can still fix this, he's got to be in one of the Night’s Watch safe houses, Grey can give me the coordinates and I can-"

"Stop-"

"I will not mess things up this time! I know I can-"

"Dany, stop!" Tywin yelled. "Your trial will be in 4 days. So I suggest you start preparing for it. And don't even think about running or doing anything stupid. You know what will happen if you do." 

Yes, of course. The kill chip. When she first heard about the so-called kill chip, Dany had thought it was a myth. Just something Nitro used to keep their agents in line. But it wasn't, it was real. When a recruit joined Nitro, Nitro planted a clip in their body. The chip worked as a tracker and a killing device of some sort. If an agent went out of line or compromised Nitro in any way, Tywin would just press a button on his laptop and the agent died immediately.

Dany nodded and got up. This wasn't how she thought her day would conclude. Then again, today was a pretty weird day. First, she woke up at 6 pm with no recollection of how yesterday ended or how she got to her apartment. Then her epic fail at the gala, now she was being recommended for cancellation. 

"Dany- you really did it this time." Tywin sighed. "I don't think I can save you." 

Wordlessly Dany left the office and headed to the parking basement. She cursed out loud when she realized she didn't bring her car, so she'd have to walk. She looked down at her ruined dressed and tried to fix it, but it was too far gone. Her apartment was 5 blocks away and looking up at the night sky, Dany prayed it didn't rain. 

20 minutes into her walk, Dany realized she was being followed. A black Jeep had been on her trail for 2 blocks now. The person obviously didn't mean her any harm because if they wanted her dead she would be. 

"What do you want? Did Tywin send you to follow me?" She yelled turning to the car. 

"Now why would Tywin want his best agent followed?" A voice with a thick Dothraki accent asked. 

Dany sighed and folded her arms, "Should I get a restraining order Drogo?"

"You know I mean you no harm Dany, come, get in" He smirked. 

"No thank you I'm fine," Dany shook her head. 

"Come on Dany, I have a once in a lifetime proposal for you"

Dany rolled her eyes at this, "If it's another 'Leave Nitro and join The Khalasar proposal then I decline... for the 3rd time."

Drogo Khal was the head of The Khalasar, an Essosi black ops group and they had been trying to get Dany to come work for them for more than 3 years now. The Khalasar was the Essosi version of Nitro, only with more X- files and no government looming over their heads. 

"No, not this time. My deal is much more desirable. Get in."

Against her better judgment, Dany entered the Jeep. Upon sitting, Drogo handed her a folder. "What's this?"

"You blindly follow Tywin and Nitro knowing fully well what they're capable of-"

"Drogo, what is this?"

"Why don't you open the folder and find out. One of our skilled technicians got it off a sealed Nitro server."

Dany opened the folder and her heart started to beat faster when she read the first paragraph. 

Codename: FIRE AND BLOOD  
The assassination of King Aerys Targaryen,  
Queen Rhaella Targaryen,  
Prince Rhaegar Targaryen  
Prince Viserys Targaryen  
Elia Martell- Targaryen  
Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen  
Princess Daenerys Targaryen 

No, Dany shook her head as she read the rest of the page. No, they wouldn't- they didn't. Nitro saved her! They saved her from a worse fate! They saved her from death! They couldn't be the ones responsible for- no, it wasn't possible. 

"It's true. Every last word. I had my guys double and triple check everything."

"No" Dany shook her head, this was just a trick. Drogo was trying to manipulate her into working for The Khalasar. All this was fabricated, it had to be! But it didn't stop her from turning to the next page.

"Your father's land was under diamonds, lots and lots of them. The Westerosi government wanted to buy the land and mine the diamonds for themselves but your father refused. He said his ancestors were buried there and it was bad luck to wake the dead. The Westerosi government didn't like that so they sent your mother a CIA agent, to kill him. But, as you can see, she failed. She fell in love with him and well, after that, the Westerosi government hired Nitro. And we both know; they never fail." Drogo explained. 

Dany felt hot tears roll down her face. She had known about her father being a king but she hadn't known her mother was a CIA agent. She looked at their pictures once again and it hurt. Her father was smiling and Dany realized just how much she missed that smile. And her mother, her beautiful mother, was also smiling- she and Dany looked so alike people would say they were sisters. And her brothers, they were always so protective and let her braid their hair. She couldn’t even look at the pictures of Aegon and Rhaenys, the twins that were her age. But Dany couldn't dwell on this, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Drogo.

"What do you want Drogo?"

"You know about the black boxes?"

Dany nodded slowly, unsure of where this was heading.

The black boxes were small, ominous-looking boxes that were actually highly-advanced data storage devices created by Grey for Tywin. They contained many different pieces of Westerosi government information, and also information not known by the Westerosi government but only by Tywin.

The boxes contained an impressive amount of database, a single black box contained anything from details on Nitro's missions, operations carried out in Nitro, codes to nuclear bombs, their locations, technology acquired and utilized by the organization, to information on politicians and businessmen. Majority of the information was very controversial, and could potentially lead to a world war if exposed to the public. 

"The Khalasar will pay you 23 million dragons and offer you safe residence in any country of your choosing if you help us get all the black boxes. We believe Tywin has 3, stashed away somewhere in the world. It's a one-time mission; you won't be working for us. After we get all 3 boxes you'll be free. And you'll be under The Khalasar’s protection from the Westerosi government and Nitro."

"4" Was all Dany said.

"4 what?"

"There are 4 boxes."

Drogo smiled, "So, do we have a deal?"

\--

"Dany, you know I love you right? But seriously, it's 3 am! What are you doing here?" Grey asked looking slightly annoyed. After Drogo drove her home, Dany read and re-read the file on her family’s deaths and decided she needed answers. So she went to the one person she knew she'd get them from.

"Tell me about codename: FIRE AND BLOOD," Dany asked and watched as the colour drained from Grey's face. "It says here you were the technician on the mission." She continued and threw the file at him.

"Dany, I can explain. Look I wanted to tell you from the day I meet you but Tywin-"

"Tell me about codename: FIRE AND BLOOD Grey!" Dany shouted and pulled out a gun. 

Raising his hands in surrender, Grey nodded; "Okay, okay. Just put the gun away Dany, we can talk about this without making a mess of things. No? Okay, it’s fine, we can still talk. It was my very first mission, I was 17. The government wanted diamonds from this Essosi king but he refused to evacuate his land, something about his ancestors being buried there. Nitro was hired to kill the whole family and stage it so it looked like a robbing gone wrong. The king's grand-nephew, Robert Baratheon was working with the Westerosi government and after the king died, Robert took the throne and sold the land to the Westerosi government. I'm so sorry Dany, I really am. When you weren't found at the house after the fire- I, I should have told you."

"Yeah you should have, we were friends Grey! You were the only person in this hellhole I gave a damn about!" Dany cried, gun still pointed at Grey. "But, don't worry. You're going to make it up to me." She said wiping the treacherous tears that rolled down her face.

"Anything Dany" 

"The black boxes, I want their locations and all information about the guardians protecting them"

Grey shook his head slowly, "Anything but that Dany. Tywin would kill me!" 

"Do you not see the gun in my hand!" She yelled. "I will kill you!"

"Okay, okay. There are 4 of them, one is here in Kings Landing, one in Dorne, one in Casterly Rock and one in Highgarden. I'll give you the coordinates, the guardians’ names and valuable information about them. But Dany, are you sure you want to do this? If Tywin finds out you're looking for the boxes he'll kill you! Nobody in the world can protect you from him"

"The co-ordinates Grey!"

"Can I put my hands down?" He asked. Dany nodded.

"And don't try anything, I know all the tricks Cersei teaches. I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your skull."

Grey slowly put his hands down and pulled out a notepad. He quickly started scribbling down numbers and letters.

Dany looked at the information and looked back at Grey, "If this is a trap or false information, I swear-"

"I wouldn't do that to you Dany, not again." He said sincerely. "Dany, since we're doing the whole honesty thing, there is something else you should know."

Dany scoffed; "What? Nitro is going to cancel me regardless of what happens during the trial?"

"No- well yes, but there's something else. Do you know why Tywin has the black boxes? Initially, it was insurance, so that if the government ever tried anything he would have leverage against them. "

Sounded like Tywin.

"And now?"

"Tywin signed a deal with Night King Inc, it hasn't been finalized yet-"

"The military weapons company why?"

"If he were to release the contents of the black boxes what do you think would happen?"

Dany thought about all the jobs she had done for Nitro, from assassinations to espionage. If the world were to find out that half of what they knew was fake news, it wouldn't end well. 

"The bombings in Lys, Mereen, Volantis- Nitro was responsible for all those. The death of the Naath president, the first lady of Myr, we did all that, all for the Westerosi government. Every country would rage war against Westeros and against each other if Tywin were to leak what's in those boxes. And who benefits the most from war?"

"Military weapons companies. Night King Inc." Dany answered slowly. She then shook her head, "But Tywin wouldn't, he loves this country that's why he helped found Nitro. Why would he-?"

"Everyone has a price Dany. Night King Inc. named Tywin's and he couldn't resist. So just- get to the boxes before the deal is finalized."

Dany finally put her gun down, "Come with me. You can leave all this behind! We can take down Nitro and Tywin together-"

"I can't Dany, I'll just be dead weight. And you need me at Nitro more than you need me with you. I can help cover your tracks and relay any information I get about Night King Inc or the boxes to you." Grey smiled sadly. "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed."

"I promise." Dany smiled and hugged Grey. "Sorry about the whole threatening to kill you thing"

"I deserved it." Grey waved it off. 

"Yeah you did, didn't you."

"Oh, fuck, Dany. Also, if Tywin is killed or he dies, then the contents of the black boxes will automatically be released to the public. He has a chip implant that monitors his vitals; if he ever were to flatline, the information from these Black Boxes would then leak."

"What is that man's obsession with chips!" Dany shouted. 

"So killing Tywin before destroying the boxes is a big no-no." 

Dany sighed and rubbed her temples. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Just- be careful Dany. Tywin has eyes and ears everywhere." Grey added and Dany nodded. 

After saying their goodbyes Dany got in her car and headed to the first location on the notepad. Blackwater Bay, that's where the nearest guardian was keeping a box. 24 hours ago she was loyal to Nitro, she was killing for them and now she's planning on taking them down with help from their biggest enemy. She thought about what Grey had told her, about Tywin and Night King Inc. While she held no love for this country, she didn't want to see innocent people die because of the greediness of men in power. The Khalasar wanted to use the boxes to blackmail and probably cripple the Westerosi government while Tywin wanted to use them to wage war. Dany wanted no part in either, but she also couldn't stand and do nothing. When she finally arrived at her destination her mind was made up. She didn't like the plan, but it was the only one she had. If she got out of here alive, she'd have to turn herself in, allow the Night’s Watch and the crows to find her. They were her only chance. 

She read the notes Grey had given her on the first guardian, Gregor Clegane, dubbed "The Mountain". He was a 6'9 tall white male who weighed 400 pounds. He had been with Nitro from the beginning and was a former Marine. 

Guardians were Nitro's best agents. They slept less, fought harder, longer and were constantly ready for a fight. But Dany knew she could take one on. She was trained as a guardian but preferred to be on the field killing rather than babysitting a stupid box. 

She wanted to end this day on a high, and killing a guardian and securing a black box would be an ideal end to this horrid day. Then tomorrow- or later today since it was already 4 am, she would 'slip up' and the Night’s Watch would take her in. She just hoped they wouldn’t shoot her on sight for trying to kill Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany recommended for cancellation and finding out Nitro was behind the murders of her family. Rough, I liked her scene (is it called a scene??) with Grey though. 
> 
> Also, I would love to see tiny Dany fight against the Mountain!! 
> 
> Jon is back next chapter and he's not happy, lol.
> 
> So thoughts? Do share, they put a :) on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! We meet some of the faces in the Night's Watch
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> #unedited

Jon slowly opened his eyes and looked around. As he adjusted to the brightness, he made out the faces in the room. Ygritte, Karsi, Val and an old man he didn't recognize.

"Jon!" Ygritte exclaimed when she saw him open his eyes. Val, who was on Karsi’s lap got up and smiled brightly at her boss. 

“Enjoy that nap?” Karsi joked, also getting up.

"Senator Stark, I'm Maester Luwin. How are you feeling?" The old man asked Jon.

"Thirsty" He croaked out.

The maester smiled and offered him a glass of water.

"How long have I been out?" Jon asked the Maester, drinking the entire glass of water in one go.

"Just a day, sir. Your friend, Mr. Tarly, is a very gifted young man. The Citadel would be very lucky to have him, he was able to draw the toxin from your bloodstream and quickly make an antidote. But your body needed time to recover. You should be as good as new in no time." Maester Luwin smiled at Jon.

"I'm feeling good now," Jon said. And he really was. He sat up and poured himself another glass of water. He made a mental note to thank Sam later; the man had saved his life. “The assassin, has she been found?"

It pained him to think about the gala night. He let his guard down and almost got himself killed.

Val gave the Maester a look and the old man seemed to get the memo.

"Right then. I best be off. Don't overwork yourself, senator." He smiled and left the room.

"When you're feeling better we can discuss this with the team. Davos is still in-"

"We can do it now. Let me freshen up and we can meet" Jon insisted. He didn't have to face Ygritte and Karsi to know they didn't approve. Val nodded and Jon dismissed Ygritte and Karsi. He walked into the spacious shower and opened the hot water. He stood under the shower for 20 minutes thinking about how he almost died.

He thought about the assassin. She was stunning. That's what made him approach her at the bar in the first place. But he froze when he got there. He seemed to do that a lot, freeze in the presence of beautiful women. He had been the same with his ex, Alys.

Alys, a part of him was still in love with her. And he knew that part of him will forever be in love with her. She was, after all, his first love. But they were two very different people and they wanted different things. And no matter how much they loved each other and wanted to be together, things just never worked out.

After his shower, Jon got dressed and walked out the room.

"Jon, the others are ready for you in the conference room," Ygritte said.

Jon nodded and followed Ygritte and Karsi. When they arrived at the conference room, everyone stood for Jon and he nodded. The whole upper management was there, along with some of Jon’s friends from the agency and his cousin Robb.

"Glad to see you on your feet again, senator." Edd smiled. He stood next to Sam and Grenn, who also wore huge smiles. 

“Knew some poison couldn’t kill the White Wolf,” Tormund shouted. The White Wolf was what Jon was dubbed because of his wolf-like fighting style and he also happened to own a white husky that looked very much like a wolf, called Ghost.

“I was so worried,” Robb said walking up to give Jon a hug. The two cousins were very close growing up and were dejected when Jon and Lyanna moved to the capital for Lyanna’s job. But they reunited when Jon decided to join the Night’s Watch.

He had joined the Night’s Watch 5 years ago when his father was killed in a mysterious car accident. The authorities had written the incident off as an accident but Jon wasn’t satisfied, there were too many inconsistencies in the case. He joined the crows to independently and fully investigate the accident but was met with a dead-end on every turn. It might have taken him some time but he finally came to accept his father’s death was an accident. He had stayed as an agent until last year when he decided to put his Political Sciences and Law degrees to good use, and run for senator of his hometown. And even though he doesn’t work for them anymore, the Night's Watch still offered him security and he used his position in the Senate to help them in any way he could.

“How are you feeling?” Talisa asked also giving her cousin in law a hug. 

"I’m fine, really. And thank you, Sam, the Maester told me it was you who saved me.” Jon smiled. He took a seat at the head of the table with Stannis Baratheon, the deputy director of the Night’s Watch on the opposite end. The two exchanged a small nod before Jon turned to Jeor and Mance. "The assassin. She was Essosi." He didn't want to waste more time on pleasantries, his primary goal was to find the woman.

"Er, yes. None of the usual suspects have owned up to it. We've reached out to all agencies across the continent and nothing. Missandei has been monitoring chatter on the deep web, but the Iron Born and the Knights of the Vale have been radio silent." Former Night’s Watch director Jeor Mormont explained. He now worked as an advisor to Stannis and Mance. "That's not all Senator. This woman, we ran her face through every facial and mask recognition tech we have, nothing came up. It's like she doesn't exist, sir. Or she's some ghost."

"How? You have to have some lead on her!" Ygritte shouted. The incompetence of these southerners angered her. “Jon almost died!”

"This might be nothing but- there was something about her fighting style. Her movements, I've only seen it once before and if-if I'm right. Then we're dealing with something much bigger than we thought." Podrick said facing Jon.

"What about her fighting style? Where else have you seen it?" The senator of Winterfell asked sitting up.

"This man I encountered once, called himself, Ramsay, he said he worked for Nitro. Said they were a powerful black ops program established by the Westerosi government. The Night’s Watch, of course, dedicated all-sufficient resources to finding this said program but came out empty handed." Podrick said before pausing. "I know we didn't find anything but- I believe he was telling the truth. There was something about the look in his eyes."

"Why would the Westerosi government want the senator dead? And that man was certified crazy a few months later. He could have made the whole thing up." Jeor argued.

"But what if he didn't? What if he was telling the truth?" Edd asked. "Pod said they have the same fighting style and we can't find this person anywhere. Only a very powerful group can have that much power. Power to completely remove a person's existence. Maybe-"

Edd was interrupted by a knock on the door. A petite girl scurried in and whispered something in Mance’s ear before scurrying out. The current director of the Night’s Watch face’s paled and he got out his holographic tablet device.

"What is it?" Jon asked noticing the absence of colour on his face.

"One of our guys found something." He tapped the tablet and a projection played on the white screen. "Daenerys Storm is the assassin's name. She shot and killed three police officers 7 years ago. She was 18 years old. She received the death penalty and was killed by lethal injection a month later."

"That is impossible!" Karsi exclaimed. There must have been some mistake. The video clearly showed the woman being killed by lethal injection, but Karsi had fought her just a night ago.

"What kind of organization has the juice to fake a death on a large platform like this?" Pyp asked.

Podrick knew, Nitro, it had to be them. They weren't a myth. They were real.

"Nitro isn't real. We've searched and searched for any piece of them and found nothing." Mance said. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone he gathered. The Night’s Watch hadn't found anything but he had, and if indeed the woman worked for Nitro, he didn't want anything to do with her. Those people were dangerous, and going up against them would be suicide.

"I do not care whether this Nitro is real or not, that is not the issue. The assassin, we need to find her. Missandei did you get anything from the car plates?" Jon asked Missandei.

"I did, but it was a dead-end. It led me to an old lady's house in Flea Bottom. And she didn't know anything about it."

"It's clear that whoever we're dealing with knows what they're doing. That's why we need to keep the news of your health under wraps." Talisa said looking at Jon.

Jon nodded and massaged his temples. He hated this, he hated all of this. He hated not knowing what was going on. And he hated how this was his fault. He was blinded by the woman's beauty to see straight. His traitorous mind played back the kiss they shared. At the time it seemed innocent, driven by their slight inebriation but it had a hint of something more, something Jon had wanted to explore. After the kiss, he remembered just how quick his smile disappeared when her face changed and she injected the poison into his heart.

Daenerys Storm. Her first name rang no bells in Jon’s head. _Daenerys,_ it was an unusual name. But it somehow fit the woman, perfectly. Both, beautifully exotic. And before Jon could ponder more on the subject, the same girl that scurried in and brought Mance news of Daenerys, hesitantly walked in.

"Irri? What is it?" This time it was Stannis who spoke.

"Sir, the assassin. We found her. She's being transported to the third basement as we speak."

"The assassin? Where was she found?" Mance asked getting up.

"Our team found her just outside the city sir." The girl quivered.

Stannis also stood up, "Maybe it's a trap. Have her stripped and thoroughly searched-"

"Already done sir." The girl's eyes widened when she realized she had just interrupted her boss. The, Stannis Baratheon. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't-"

"It's alright Irri." Stannis waved it off and the girl bolted out the office. "She's new." He explained.

"I'll speak to the assassin. Find out who she's working for and why they want Jon dead." Mance said and everyone nodded. "The interrogation will be streamed here. I don't want any of you near her, especially you Jon." With that, he walked out of the conference room.

\--

"You weren't very hard to find." Mance mocked entering the semi-dark interrogation room.

"Maybe I'm not as good at my job as you thought I was. First I fuck up my mission and the target survives now I'm in chains in some dodgy basement." Dany gave a small smile, "I'm Dany by the way, Dany Storm."

Mance nodded and walked to the table. "You see, _Dany,_ I don't know you very well. But if I did, I'd think you wanted us to find you."

"Hmmm...” Dany hummed, pretending to think about it. “That's an interesting theory, Mr. Mance." 

Mance decided he liked this girl. He gave a small smile and sat across from her. "Now, what I can't seem to understand, is why? Why get yourself caught?"

Instead of answering him, Dany turned to face one of the four cameras in the room. There were red LED lights flickering, they were being watched.

"Is he here? Watching this?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Who? Senator Jon? No, he's very far from here. You tried to kill him, do you really think you'll be anywhere near him anytime soon?" Mance derided.

"You're good." Dany smiled, but Cersei had taught her all the lying tells. "But I know he's here. Probably in some office watching this with the rest of your little crows."

"What do you want Dany? Why are you here?" Mance hissed, he was done playing games.

"I have a deal for you."

Mance scoffed. "A deal for us? Last I checked you were at our mercy? You're the prisoner here; you don't get to make deals."

Dany smirked and sat up, "What do you know about Nitro?"

Mance sucked in a breath before answering. "It doesn't exist."

"Better. But I know about your meeting with Tywin Lannister back in 2015." Dany smiled as Mance's face stilled.

"What do you want Daenerys?" Mance spat using her real name. If it affected Dany, her face didn't show it.

"Tywin is going into business with NK Inc-"

"NK Inc the largest military weapons dealer in the world? Why?"

"He's planning a world war"

"A world war?" Mance repeated. Then he laughed humorlessly. "Miss Storm, I didn't come down here so you could waste my time. So if you-"

"Tywin kept a record of every job the government paid Nitro to do. Every assassination, every bombing, fake news, everything, in 4 digital storage boxes. He called them his 'black boxes.' And he's planning to leak the contents of those black boxes to the world. If even a fraction of what is in those boxes leak, a world war is inevitable. And the ones who will benefit the most from that war are military weapons companies. Night King Inc."

In a conference room 20 stories above, Grenn, Talisa, Jon, Edd, Val, Pyp, Missandei, Robb, Jeor, and Sam looked at each other. Alarm and confusion masking their faces. Stannis narrowed his eyes and dots started connecting in his head.

"Remember the Ebola outbreak in Flea Bottom in 2015? Three guesses on who was behind it?"

Mance's face turned dark. "You're saying the government paid Nitro to infect and kill 7% of a city's population? Why?"

"The vice president had a backdoor deal with the supplier of treatment pills. He paid Nitro to dump the flask with the virus in the town's water supply and that was that. How do you think the public will react to that? Or the 2009 bombing in Braavos’ capital? Nitro was behind it, paid by the Westerosi government. Or the assassination of the Qarth ambassador in Dorne? The 3 missing planes with passengers, I could go on for days."

Mance let out a breath and gave Dany one last look before getting up to leave the interrogation room. He had heard enough, this was all too much.

"Hey, where are you going?! Mance! Mance! Come back!" Dany shouted but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "I have one of the boxes!"

That, made Mance turn. "What?"

"Across this building, there's a Nissan Altima 2016 model. It's unlocked, on the passenger’s seat, there's a makeup bag. It's in there."

Mance pressed his ear com; "Tormund."

_"It's true, there is a Nissan parked there. We have guys approaching the vehicle with caution as we speak."_

"Where did you get it?" Mance asked Dany.

"I took it," Dany replied nonchalantly.

_"Mance, it's there. We have it. There's something else, there's a dead body in the trunk."_

"There's a dead body in the car," Mance said.

"The boxes are Tywin's biggest assets. He has his best agents protecting them. They're called guardians and since you need their blood to activate the box, I had to kill him."

_"Mance, Missandei unlocked it using a plush computer. And- there are over a thousand missions here. Videos, interviews, briefs, emails, phone calls."_

"I'll be right there," Mance said and turned his com off.

"The guardians are expected to call in every 2 hours with proof that they're still in possession of the box. I'm guessing this guardian is late, so Tywin knows the box is gone. And when they find out I'm not where I was stationed to be, they'll know it was me. This is where our deal comes into play. I have a kill chip located somewhere in my body. I was unconscious when they planted it, all Tywin has to do is press a button and I die. You have Samwell Tarly, and Talisa Maegyr two of the brightest minds in the world. If they can locate the chip and remove it or render it powerless, I will tell you the locations of the other 3 boxes and help you burn Nitro to the ground."

"How do we know you're not lying about the locations of the other boxes?" Mance asked.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Dany smiled.

"I'll talk to the team and see what we can do about the chip thing."

"Mance, hurry would you. I have a signal jammer but it's only effective for another hour."

Mance walked out the room and took an elevator to the floor the team was currently in.

"I'm calling her bluff," Grenn said as soon as Mance entered the room.

"Me too." Pyp nodded. "I say we let Nitro kill her and we look for these boxes ourselves. If they even exist." He added.

"If they even exist? Don't we have one in our possession as we speak? She obviously wasn't lying about it." Val argued.

"Maybe there's only one box. The one we have right now. She's an assassin, trained by a secret coven of the government. We can't trust her!" Ygritte retorted.

"Ygritte's right." Robb said, "And she did try to kill Jon just hours ago. She was with them now suddenly she wants to bring them down? Something isn't right, it doesn't add up."

"I think I may know why," Missandei said walking in with a laptop. She clicked something on it and a projection came on. "We found this on the box. Her real name is Daenerys Targaryen, she's royalty. Her father, Aerys Targaryen was king of Valyria, a small but wealthy country in Essos and her mother, Rhaella Cross was a CIA agent. She was sent to Valyria on a mission and she fell in love with the king. When Daenerys was 12, her entire family was murdered and her house was burnt down, but she wasn’t found on the compounds. Nitro was responsible for their deaths, I think when she opened the box she found out and decided to leave."

"She's royalty?" Sam asked.

"But if she was loyal to Nitro why did she steal the box in the first place?" Edd asked not really expecting an answer.

"We need to disable her kill chip," Jon said causing all eyes to turn on him.

"Why? She tried to kill you!" Ygritte shouted.

"We need her alive Ygritte. If she's right about the boxes and what Tywin plans to do with them, we need her to help stop him. We don’t have much time." Jon said back.

"I'll run a body scan and see if I can't locate it," Talisa said and left.

Still browsing through the contents of the black box, Missandei sighed. "If any of this gets out, not only will it start world war 3, it will also initiate a civil war. We need to find and destroy these boxes."

Minutes later, Robb's phone vibrated and he read the message;

"It's Talisa. She has Dany unconscious and ready for the scan."

"I'll go see if I can help," Sam said putting his glasses on.

"I'll come with," Jon said and gave Ygritte a look before she could argue. Ygritte knew Jon was a good man, but she feared his good heart would be the cause of his fall.

Sam and Jon entered the room and found a smiley Talisa.

"I found it. Those evil fuckers planted it at the back of her head, so any attempt at removing it could lead to immediate death." Talisa said. "I can have my people remove it but it could take some time."

"Don't remove it," Jon said. "Disable it and change its remote signal, so only we can control it. We still can't trust her yet. We need insurance in case she betrays us."

Talisa nodded and for the next 20 minutes, the maesters and technicians worked on Dany with her lead. They managed to disable the chip in her head without harming her, or they think they didn't.

"Ma’am we're done. She'll wake up in a few minutes." One of the maesters said.

"Good," Talisa said and turned to Sam and Jon. "Do you guys feel like Italian? I don't know, I have a sudden craving for Italian."

While Talisa left saying she was going to get Italian, Sam and Jon remained in the room with Dany. Her wrists were in cuffs and she was strapped into the bed- they didn't want to take any risks.

As she slept, Jon took the opportunity to study her face. The woman truly was so beautiful. And it somehow bothered Jon. He was still undeniably attracted to her, a lot. And knowing what she is, what she's done; the attraction felt wrong. He felt guilty about it. And the woman tried to kill him for god’s sake!

"Um, Jon?"

Jon looked up to see Sam looking at him. He forgot he wasn't alone and that Sam was also in the room with him. Jon cleared his throat, "I'm sorry?"

"I was saying, she looks less deadly when she's unconscious," Sam said referring to Dany. He hadn't missed the way Jon was looking at her but he knew it was none of his business.

Jon, not knowing how to reply simply nodded. He needed to get a grip; he couldn't let this woman affect him anymore. This needed to stop! It wouldn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Yikes Nitro done did some messed up things, 
> 
> Next chapter Dany dreams, makes death threats and shares what happened to her before she joined Nitro. 
> 
> Please share your comments, and ask if anything was unclear,


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!
> 
> For those still reading, you guys are amazing and I love you!! And thank you for the comments as well, they make me smile!
> 
> notes// tyrion is tywin's son but tywin and joanna gave him up for adpotion. So he doesn't know he's a lannister, he was adopted by the Imps (not very creative, i know, lol)
> 
> Unedited

_Daenerys' eyes flashed open and the three-headed dragon clock next to her bed read 3:34 am. What was she doing up so late? Or early, depending on how you looked at it. Then, from outside her room, she heard loud banging and screaming._

_Something was wrong._

_The little girl quickly got up and ran out of her room and into the hallway. Smoke and fire swirled around her. Covering her mouth and nose, Daenerys ran towards her parents' room but a large hand grabbed and yanked her in the opposite direction. The little girl screamed and tried to wriggle free from her capturers hold but to no avail._

_"Shhhh quiet! Quiet my sweetling!" It was her father._

_"Papa-"_

_"This way, run hurry!" He father interrupted._

_"Where’s mama?" Daenerys asked. Just then she heard a loud scream and three gunshots fired. Her mother!_

_"Mama!" The girl shrieked, running towards her parents' room. But her father, once again, grabbed her before she could get far._

_"It is too late Daenerys!" He said in a hushed tone. Daenerys could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_"It is too late." Aerys Targaryen murmured again._

_He pulled Daenerys, kicking and screaming to another room. He tried to cover her mouth but she bit his hand away. She was sobbing hard now, being hit with pain she had never felt before. Her mother was gone. What was happening? Where were her brothers? Who were those people? And why did they kill her mother?_

_Her father put her down and shoved her under a bed._

_"Stay here! Please be quiet." He said over the screams, roaring fire, and gunshots._

_Just then Daenerys heard a crack and a wooden door fell before her. She winced but following her father's orders, stayed silent. She looked from under the bed to see a pair of tall black laced boots stomp through the door and into the room. Before she could react, two very loud gunshots went off and Daenerys saw her father fall in front of her. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both hands._

_"Where's the brat?" One of the voices asked. "Find her!" He shouted and Daenerys saw the boots leave the room._

_She couldn't move. The little girl was paralyzed with fear and sadness._

_"My sweet Daenerys," Was the last thing her father said before his eyes closed forever._

_"Papa!" Daenerys sobbed. "Papa! Come back!"_

\--

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What's going on? Why is it beeping like that?" Sam asked getting up in alarm. He had been sitting next to Dany’s bed waiting for the young woman to wake up. Talisa's maesters had said it would take minutes, but it had been over three hours.

"Her brain activity-" Tyrion started, getting up to read her brain chart. He had also offered to help with the kill chip. Although he worked best in intelligence, he also had a history in the medical field."It's replaying a traumatic or triggering event, either that or her head is about to explode."

"Well let's hope it's the former because we need her alive to retrieve the boxes of doom," Sam said joining Tyrion in reading Dany’s brain chart.

"It's not stopping; we need to wake her up," Jon suggested as the beeping got louder and Dany’s body twitched.

Before any of them could do anything, Dany opened her eyes and when she tried to sit up, she realized she couldn't. She was strapped to the bed and her hands were in cuffs.

"For fucks' sake. Really?" She asked trying to free herself once again. She felt a sharp pain in the back her head and the woman shuddered. A migraine was the last thing she needed right now.

"Well, you are a deadly assassin and you did try to kill Jon here, just hours ago," Tyrion Imp said. Daenerys recognized him. He was a former world renowned professor who resigned from his job after a drinking and sexual assault scandal. He was also part of the Night's Watch? "So, how are you feeling Daenerys?" He asked.

 _My sweet Daenerys,_ Dany saw black after he said her name.

"Call me that again you worthless drunk, I dare you." Dany spat venomously. How dare he call her that after that nightmare she just had! A nightmare that had been reality! He hadn't even pronounced it correctly!

Fear flashed through Tyrion's eyes before he masked it. Even though she was in cuffs and restrained to the bed, Dany looked terrifying. But the animalistic look in her eyes was what scared Tyrion the most. They held so much hatred, if she could have; Tyrion believed she would have killed him right there without hesitation. And that scared him.

"The chip? You removed it?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"No. We changed its remote signal. Tywin and Nitro no longer control it, we do." Jon answered her.

"Oh" Dany couldn't hide her disappointment but she understood. They didn't trust her, rightfully so. She had tried to kill one of them and had threatened another just two minutes ago. "Well, thank you for um- that." She said looking at the three men in the room. "And sorry for trying to kill you." She added sheepishly turning to Jon.

Jon simply nodded and left the room, Ygritte and Karsi following behind.

"I don't get a 'sorry I threatened to kill you?'" Tyrion asked. Dany gave him a hard glare and he raised his hands in surrender. "It would have been nice, I'm just saying. Anyway, you're meeting the rest of the team in an hour. We'll remove the restraints but if you try anything-"

"I won't."

"Good. You can take a shower and sweats are in the first drawer. Pick your colour and size." Tyrion finished.

"Sandor!" He called and a huge, tall man in jeans and a wife beater walked in. He had half his face covered by hair and when he came closer, Daenerys could see why. His entire left side was scarred, burnt horribly. "This is Sandor, Sandor this is Dany. Sandor is to be your shadow. Since we can't have you walking around in cuffs, he'll act as a guard."

Dany eyed the man and she wasn't impressed. She had taken down bigger men. This Sandor would be a piece of cake. She watched as he removed her restraints and grunt after he was done.

"Well, um see you in an hour," Sam said waving awkwardly. He and Tyrion left the room leaving Dany with the big brute.

"Leave!" She demanded, pointing to the door.

Sandor just grunted again.

Did he not speak?

"I'm about to take a shower and change you pervert! So leave! Stand outside the door or something!"

This time he didn't even grunt. Just stared at her.

Dany could think of about 23 ways to render him unconscious. And an additional 15, to kill him instantly. But she couldn't, she needed the crows to trust her. Whether she liked it or not she was under their protection now, both from Nitro and The Khalasar. She gathered Drogo wouldn't be happy that she went back on their deal. They didn't have anything in writing but Drogo wouldn't care, he was a shoot first and ask questions later kind of man.

Sighing, Dany tried to think of a compromise. "Okay, you big oaf. How about you turn around. If I see you peeping I swear I'll tear your eyes from their sockets and sew them to your balls!"

Sandor grunted again but turned, facing the opposite direction.

"Thank you!" Dany cried, rolling her eyes. She undressed and got into the tiny shower. "Are you fucking kidding me!" She yelled when there was only one handle and it was for cold water. She opened it, cursing as the freezing water collided with her skin. Her bruises stung and she hissed at the pain. They probably did this on purpose, some sort of torture technique.

"Fuck. My. Life!" She shivered.

\---

"Wait, so we're really doing this? Partnering with an assassin to take down one of the most dangerous organizations in the world?" Grenn asked throwing his hands up. He couldn't believe this!

"I thought you crows were supposed to be the bravest in the land. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little hardball." Dany said walking into the room, Sandor tailing her.

"Ahhh, the woman of the hour. Dany, this is the rest of the team. That's Sam, that's Grenn, Pyp, Gilly, Edd, Pyp, Tormund and you already know the rest. Team, this is the assassin- or former assassin." Mance introduced.

"Look, no one is happy about this. But we need Dany. We don't know when Tywin and Night King Inc's deal will be finalized and we need to find the boxes before then." Stannis said. "So, before we start. Does anyone have any question for Ms. Storm? Or do you have any questions for us, Ms. Storm? If we're going to work together we need to be on the same page. So Ms. Storm, any questions for us?"

"Dany, just call me Dany. And no, I don't care enough to have any."

"Well, I have a question for you," Pyp said raising his hand. "In the mission debriefing file, it said you weren't found after your um- family was killed. You disappeared for 6 years then pop up after killing three police officers. Where the hell were you?"

Dany didn't want to answer this, she really didn't. But she knew she had to, there was too much hostility between her and the crows. Maybe her opening up could help ease things.

"The smoke inhalation must have knocked me out because after my father was gunned down in front of me, I woke up in a truck with about 20 other girls. My age and older, we were being sold to these Pentosi sex slavers. I was there for 5 years. At first, they didn't make us younger girls do anything but as we got older-" Dany paused to take a breath; "I spare you the gory details. But, we were given drugs like they were candy so we would be constantly high; the men who bought us didn't want us to fight. The drugs also helped numb everything and I quickly got hooked. I started stealing and doing other shit to satisfy my appetite and Pedro, my owner, didn't like it. So he sold me off to some Westerosi slavers and well here-the sick bastards liked hearing you scream. They liked watching you fight. If you were lucky, you'd get rewarded with drugs after. That didn't work for me. So after 2 months, I ran away. I was going through withdrawals and decided to rob a drug store down the road. The worker was an old fart, pulled out his gun but I easily overpowered him. Three cops came in and- well, you know the rest." Dany finished. And that was only a piece of what really happened to her in those 5 years. The woman had truly been through hell and she had come far from her druggie days.

The room was dead silent and Dany just glared at everyone. She saw the looks on their faces and she hated it. She didn't need their pity or sympathy.

“And Nitro? How do they fit in?” Mance asked.

"When I woke up, it could have been days or weeks after my said execution, I was at Nitro with Cersei and Tywin looking down at me. I was obviously confused, but they explained that I was chosen. Chosen for some higher purpose. Said I had a chance to make something out of my life. That I could be something great-" Dany stopped when she remembered her father saying something similar to her.

"And you just gave in? Joined a group of fucking assassins?" Ygritte asked coldly.

"No, I fought them. Said I'd rather die than work for them. I didn't even know what they were. But I had made peace with dying. I was ready for the pain to stop, and by faking my execution they took that away from me. I hated them. Cersei did some hypnotic shit to me and I've never craved drugs since. But the pain was still there, so I needed something else to distract myself. That's when I gave in. Turns out I was a natural." She laughed almost bitterly. "Yes, I'm a horrible person. A big bad monster. I know, you can keep the looks to yourselves."

"Um, so the boxes. You have their locations?" Sam asked trying to break the tension in the room. He was about to ask something else but the hard look on Dany’s face stopped him.

"There's one in Dorne, one in Casterly Rock and one in Highgarden," Dany replied.

Pyp cleared his throat, "We should move in on the one in Highgarden. If we have the location; we can just go and get it. I doubt these guardians would be a match for us."

Dany shook her head, "You underestimate these guardians. If we want to beat them, we have to be smarter than them."

"And how do we do that?" Sam asked.

"By being 5 steps ahead. Like this guardian. He keeps to himself, but every Friday night he goes to this club downtown called Fusion. He has a drink or two, picks up a woman and takes her to a motel just two blocks from the club. An hour later he drives back to his place and calls Nitro. We need to get to that box before he returns." Dany continued. Before she was 'caught' by the Night’s Watch agents she had studied the information Grey had given her on all 3 remaining guardians, their patterns, strong points, weaknesses, everything.

"What's your plan?" Jon, who was sitting right across from her, asked.

Trying not to be affected by him, Dany smirked. "His name is Janos Slynt, he has a thing for beautiful, petite blonde women. And I happened to be a very beautiful, petite blonde woman. I'll go the club, with a date of course, but we'll have a fight and I'll head to the bar to drink the 'pain' away. Once he thinks I'm completely drunk, he'll move in. He'll flirt and I'll giggle. His house has a fingerprint scanner and voice recognition software. I can get both easily. While he takes me to the motel, whoever is at his house will use the fingerprints and voice note I'll send to enter it. His house will definitely have traps- both mental and physical, Tywin likes shit like that. But you crows can handle that right?" Dany asked looking around the room. "Anyway, the box is in a safe, under the sink in his kitchen. You'll have about 40 minutes to enter the house and get the box before he returns. Also, Tywin can't know we have two of his boxes. We have to duplicate the one we have and replace it with the one we're stealing."

"The plan sounds plausible and all, but are you sure you want to be alone with this man in some motel room?" Edd questioned.

"I'm not a helpless little girl." Not anymore. "I can take care of myself," Dany replied.

"Karsi and Gilly you two will arrive at the venue ahead of time to scout the place. Look for exit and entry points, check how many guards they have and if they're armed, also check for any cameras." Jon said taking control of the meeting. He was a natural leader and an exellent tactican, Stannis and Mance allowed him to take charge on some missions. While they attended to other matters.

Gilly and Karsi looked at each other and nodded.

"Pyp, you, Grenn and Tormund will be at the house. Dany will send you what you need to enter it and I trust you'll be able to handle whatever is thrown your way."

Pyp looked and Grenn and Tormund, and turned back to Jon;

"We'll handle it." He replied.

"Good, Edd you'll be Dany’s date and immediate backup in case she needs-"

"I won't need it." Dany interrupted.

"Talisa, Sam and I will your eyes and ears on the ground, Robb will be in the air, and Missandei will oversee eveything." Jon continued showing no signs of hearing Dany. "Questions?"

"I know this is such a girl thing to say, but since I can't exactly go back to my apartment... I don't have anything to wear." Dany said.

"We're not the same size, but I think I might have something for you in my closet," Val said.

"Right then. Dany you'll stay in your assigned room and tomorrow, you all fly to Highgarden." Mance said. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed. "It's been long day folks and tomorrow is bound to be longer. So everyone, go get some sleep."

The conference room filtered out till only Sandor and Dany remained.

"So, tell me something about yourself Sandor. How did you end up playing resident babysitter for The Night’s Watch?" Dany asked, playing with some pencils she found on the large table.

As she expected, Sandor just grunted and looked away.

"Do you even speak English? Ty govorish' na Russkom yazyke? Espanol? Est-ce que tu parles français? Valyrian? Dothraki? Nothing? So you're just a big lump of skin and bones, huh?"

Still nothing.

"So do the girls like this whole, mute caveman thing you have going on? No? Boys?"

Grunt.

"Okay, buddy is that grunt yes or no? I don't speak caveman."

Two grunts.

Dany sighed and decided to give up. She wasn't getting anywhere with him. She went over tomorrow's plan in her head and tried to think of anything she and Jon hadn't thought of. But her mind kept replaying Jon's lips moving. The man was annoyingly attractive. And smart. And he hated Dany.

Urg, she hated all this. She's never been this type of girl. She had never had time for boys or crushes. Too busy being a drugged up sex slave and an assassin, she thought sarcastically. Dany was attractive and she knew it, she's never had to chase after guys or girls. And she's never wanted to- but with Jon, it felt different. She had only known him for a short while, but she desperately wanted his approval, she wanted him to like her. Or not to hate her at the very least. All of this was just complicated and annoying.

"Why is life so complicated Sandor?"

Nothing.

"You're right. It isn't, we're the ones that make it complicated." Dany huffed. "Well, we have a long day tomorrow, let's go get some sleep. And you definitely need it; those dark circles under your eyes aren't a good look buddy."

Sandor grunted and gave Dany a dirty look.

"We're going to have a lot of fun me and you." Dany chuckled as she walked out the room, "A lot of fun."

-

Jon had always been an early riser, he absolutely loved watching the sun rise. Winterfell had beautiful sunrises, but his current view wasn't that bad. The Winterfell senator wasn't a fan of King’s Landing but he had work here and half his family was here. 

"Morning, Jon!" Ygritte greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning,” Jon greeted back. "Coffee?" He offered. If there was one thing he liked about King’s Landing, it was their coffee. Northerners usually preferred tea, but Jon could see himself quickly getting addicted to the coffee. 

"Thank you,” Ygritte said taking the cup of coffee. "Jon, can I speak freely?”

“Of course,”

“About this whole black boxes situation. Are you sure you want to get involved? Work with someone who tried to kill you?”

"Believe me Ygritte, no one is less happy about this than I am. But the quicker we destroy those black boxes, the soon we can leave and get back to Winterfell. I miss the heavenly sunsets and sunrises there. And the cold." He smiled.

A knock came on the door and Karsi walked in. 

"You have a surprise guest Senator." She smiled.

Surprised guest? Jon cocked his head and the door opened to reveal his little cousin, who wasn't so little anymore but Jon would never admit it.

"Arya!" He cried and his cousin ran into his arms. They hadn’t seen each other in months. 

"I'm so glad you're okay Jon,” Arya said hugging her cousin tightly.

"How did you-"

"Gendry. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me?"

"It honestly slipped my mind; I had bigger things to worry about."

"It slipped your mind? Almost getting killed slipped your mind? "

"Arya! I almost got killed every other day while working for the Night’s Watch. And I’m a political figure, it was bound to happen sometime. I'm fine, really."

"Gendry didn't have all the information. So tell me what happened, from the day you arrived." Arya sighed making herself comfortable on the couch.

Jon said across from her and told his cousin everything that happened from the night of the gala; leaving the kiss with Dany out. For some reason, he wanted to keep that to himself. He told her about Tywin, the boxes, Night King Inc and their plan to retrieve the second box.

After, Arya just stared at her cousin with her mouth open.

"Arya?"

Arya closed her mouth and blinked fast, "Sorry just- trying to process everything." She stood up and folded her arms.

Jon followed suit, also standing up. "It's a lot, I know. But-"

"I don't trust her." Arya shook her head.

"Dany?"

"Something just doesn't add up about her."

"She's been through a lot. She lost her family at a young age, thrown into slavery, trained to be a killer and finding out the people she worked for killed her family." Jon said. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to defend her. He couldn't even imagine what Dany went through during those years in Pentos.

"A Valyrian princess." Arya resounded. "Is she pretty?"

The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, he wanted to say.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked instead.

"Ahh, so she is." Arya laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Jon dismissed. He wasn't about to get into this with his little cousin.

"Jon, Arya, Mr. Baratheon’s jet is here," Karsi said.

Jon checked his wristwatch and nodded. "I'll be right out."

"Maybe I can come and help-" Arya started.

"No, you have classes. We'll be fine." Jon said.

"Okay, but be careful Jon. I know how you are, you have a good heart. You want to save everyone. But some people are too far gone." Arya kissed his cheek and said goodbye to Ygritte and Karsi.

After Arya left Jon got his luggage and took an elevator to the roof.

"You took your bloody time," Bronn complained when they boarded the jet.

Ygritte made a move towards the man but was stopped by Jon.

"Can we please just go. I want to get this over and done with." Pyp sighed.

Karsi and Ygritte sat next to each other and Jon had to sit across the aisle next to a sleeping Dany. He remembered Sam's words; about how she looked so innocent sleeping you wouldn't say she was a trained killer. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a baggy sweater.

They were heading to a secluded house just outside the city that Tyrion owned and they'd be staying there for the night.

"Touch down in 5 minutes people," Tyrion announced.

Sam put down his book and removed his glass. "We should probably wake her." He said to Jon.

"No need." Jon heard a raspy voice next to him say.

Dany finally opened her eyes and when she saw Jon sitting next to her, she froze for a moment. Had he been sitting next to her the entire time? Seen her sleep? She knew taking a 'nap' here would be a bad idea. But the bed they had her in at The Wall was too uncomfortable and honestly, she was afraid she would be killed in her sleep. And ironically the only people that were capable of killing her were in this jet, where so chose to take a nap.

"There are 6 bedrooms and 7 and a half bathrooms. It's only for one night- so no one complain about the sleeping arrangements." Tyrion said.

Everyone walked out of the jet and made their way into the huge house. The house was exactly what Dany expected Tyrion Imp’s house to look like.

Not wanting to share a room with anyone, Dany quickly walked up the stairs to the nearest room and shut the door. The room was spacious and had a lovely view of the woods just outside the house. Dany put her small bag of essentials down and went to get a closer look at the view.

The door opened and Dany turned to see Sandor. The big man grunted and Dany rolled her eyes. "I can't have 5 minutes to myself?"

"Unfortunately not," Val said walking in. "Here, an outfit for tonight. There's a full briefing in 2 hours so I suggest you get ready now. Or if you're hungry there's pizza in the kitchen."

"Thanks" Dany nodded and took the zipped bag from Val. She was hungry but she'd rather starve than share a meal with the crows.

"You're not coming down for food?"

"I'm not hungry." Dany lied shaking her head. Val nodded and left the room.

Grunt.

"What?" Dany snapped at Sandor. "If you want to eat then you can go. I'm not stopping you."

Grunt.

"Good." Dany unzipped the bag and pulled out a beautiful, black sequin dress. It was her size and something she would have picked out for herself.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can go have your pizza, I'm not going to go anywhere." Dany said turning to Sandor. The man just looked at her and Dany shook her head and took her toiletry bag into the shower.

Dany moaned when the scalding hot water made contact with her body. She missed this, she missed showering like this. The shower in her room at The Wall seemed to be getting colder every time she used it.

Dany spent a full 45 minutes in the shower and the water was as hot as when she first walked in. She took a fluffy white towel from the rack and dried herself. Walking out of the shower in a towel, Sandor turned around so she could change.

\--

"Where's Dany?" Sam asked Val when she came down alone. Everyone was sitting in the large sitting room and they were enjoying pizza. Their guards were down and they were enjoying a few laughs.

"She wasn't hungry," Val replied and squeezed in between Missandei and Karsi.

"Her loss, I'm willing to say; this is the best pizza I've ever tasted my entire life. No lie." Tyrion said.

30 minutes later, the food was finished and the group was discussing NK Inc and various ways to try and stop the deal with Tywin.

"Well, Gilly and I need to go get ready. You too Edd,” Karsi said getting up. After showering and getting dressed, they made their way downstairs.

"Woah," Grenn said, "You ladies clean up very well."

"Shut up Grenn," Gilly said.

"Where's Dany?" Sam asked for the second time that day.

"She should be down any minute," Val answered and Sam nodded. He went back to discussing possible escape routes from the club with Jon.

"Yeah, you're right. This road is busier on Fridays because of the restaurants and clubs. But if we take this one it's longer and there are more stop lights. So what do you think? Jon?" Sam asked looking up at Jon. But his friend was frozen in place as he stared at something. Sam followed his eyes and a small smile crept on his lips when he saw what- or rather who- he was staring at. Dany walked down the stairs in black, sequin figure-hugging dress, looking like a goddess. The woman was fixing her earing so she was oblivious to the looks she was getting.

Sam cleared his throat, "Um, Jon."

Jon finally snapped out of the haze Dany accidentally put him in and gave Sam a sheepish smile.

"So, the best route?" Sam smirked.

"Oh, um. Right." Jon stammered and got back to assessing the blueprints of the club and the roads leading to the motel. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Black Box games begin! Lol, its gonna be a rollercoaster guys, I have a solid idea of where this is going, and I'm really excited about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know if you liked it.


End file.
